


Sin Savor

by orphan_account



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alchemy, F/F, Romance, Witchcraft, making this shit up as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (...eventual better summary, eventual better title)Ahn Yujin is a snotty, rich girl, spoiled and far too accustomed to having her way, thus she treats regular people with unrelenting disdain. It finally backfires though, when she unwittingly makes the mistake of maltreating the wrong person.





	Sin Savor

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't be writing this... I should be updating my other story. But I am feeling uninspired for that one...
> 
> So her I go anyways. Sorry, and will try to update my other story ASAC. As soon a capable.
> 
> I am making this stuff up as I go along, since I am a panster writer, hopefully it makes sense.

Rain blackens the skies over Marsochol City, beating down the concrete buildings and cobblestone roads. Street lamps flicker and fade in the onslaught, shops signs swing and turn, flyers and old newspapers zip by on spiraling winds. The streets are scant, the last of city dwellers scurrying to their homes to bolt their doors and slam close their shutters.

Inside, her room is warm and cozy, gardenia walls orange in the glow of the lamp from her desk. Just as she makes to relax in a loveseat across the room by a bookshelf, she hears the line from an upstairs suite go off for the fiftieth time. _It hasn't even been five minutes!_ She sighs, straightens her spine and smooths her tie, plucking the phone from the receiver with more gusto than she currently possesses. 

For the first time since she inherited her father's business, she finds managing the Kwontasy Hotel tiresome. Founded by her grandfather, passed down to her father, then passed down to her; she values this hotel more than the sun, moon, and earth combined. 

Since birth until adulthood, she aspires only to keep this family treasure glowing brightly, and overwhelmingly, she's done just so. From theft to aiding the sudden birth of a baby from a women in labor, she's dealt with  trouble many times before. Yet now, she's about ready to follow her father to the grave thanks to this new case.

 The masterfully forged smile on her face echoes in her tone, "Yes, you've reached the manager's desk." 

" _You_ ," The voice on the other end spits, fiercely accusing, "put _salt_ on my chicken?"

 "Yes," Eunbi's smile becomes taut as does her tone, "is that not what you requested, Madam Ahn?"

 "No, you pathetic twit!" Madam Ahn huffs, and Eunbi pictures the way the towering pouf atop her head threatens to capsize from the force Madam Ahn uses to shake the phone between her silk pressed fingers, "I requested _vinegar_ salt - faf! - you peasants cannot even tell one seasoning from the other? This hotel is the best in Marsochol, no?!"

 "My apologies," Eunbi manages to maintain her customer-friendly demeanor, "but if I may, Madam, beg for your pardon just this once. Next time we will have your evening meal aptly prepared."

"Next time?!" Madam Ahn bellows, "You mean to tell me you intend to let a guest of my standing starve!?" 

 _What starve?_  Does a starving person refuse 20 well prepared meals in a row? If it's not too crispy, then it's too dry, if if it's not too dry, then it's too peppery, if it's not too peppery then it's too bland! Now it's the bloody salt? If this continues she'll be out of stock!

"That is not the case," Eunbi insists, wishing she can feed Madam Ahn a boot on her ass out the door instead, "we are simply out of vinegar salt, and with the storm wreaking havoc outside, there isn't a way to obtain any for the time being. Please make do with the meal already presented to you."

"Make do? Faf, we shall see who will make do after I uproot this poor excuse of a Hotel out of- "

"We'll have your meal up to you as soon as possible," Eunbi cuts in, resolutely managing not to slam the phone down as she immediately ends the call.

 _Gods give me strength to deal with this swine!_ Eunbi's shoulders slouch as she breaths out another sigh,  _Why oh why did this storm have to bring them here?!_

It sucks to concede, but she knows damn well it will suck even more to have her hotel bulldozed and the land stolen right from her powerless grasp. It's unfair, but that's just the kind of power the Ahn family possesses. They are, after all, the City Lords. Whatever they want, they need only to lift a finger and it will be arranged. 

She knows of people who lost their property, possessions, and even their own lives to the cruel heartlessness of the Ahns. She does not want to become one of them.

Swallowing her unwillingness, Eunbi grabs her coat and boots and makes for the door. The weather outside is a death sentence, a blizzard of wind and rain, but she knows if she doesn't risk her neck (for a container of fucking salt, mind you!), and maybe get struck by lightning or a falling tree on her way, Madam Ahn will not satiate. 

Fortunately for her, the shop she requires measures only two blocks away. With any luck, they are still open - though Eunbi doubted quite a bit. The most she will accomplish is the right to tell that pompous Madam Ahn that she at least tried and very much in vain.

Water nearly two inches thick floods the cobblestones, swooshing and swirling against the heavy rubber of her boots. Doing her best to avoid deep puddles, she presses forward with her head down, drawing taut the rim of her hat to keep the flimsy thing from blowing away. Her coat is helpless though, flapping like sails in the wind, threating to kite her in the skies at any moment. Her eyes can barely keep open, rainwater rushing down in an endless waterfall, both blinding and choking.

Halfway to her destination the last dregs of sunlight disappear over the city-scape. Night falls completely, storm clouds cover the stars, the air turns frighteningly wet and chilly. She pauses, breathless and dizzy.

Then shesees _it_ _._

At the corner, beneath a barren street lamp, a silhouette flickers into sight. Body elongated, fat and round, with a snout, tail, and four short legs. Eunbi startles, almost falling to the ground.

 _it's a pig!_  

It squeals, cries, stamps its feet. Two horns slowly protrude from the sides of its mouth, massive and _lethal_. It's head snaps in Eunbi's direction as if sensing her, and instinctively the sinister intent hits her - practically telepathic - and she knows instantly just how madly this pig wants to topple her, tear through leather and cotton to soft, warm, flesh; to ram it's spiraling dagger up her cherry and fuck her, fuck her peach, fuck her plum; ram its horns through her stomach, rip her in two, then in threes, fours, fives... until she's nothing but lumps of blood and meat left for devouring. 

Nausea.

It sends Eunbi reeling, bile rising in her throat, her knees buckle. Splotches of white and black take up her vision, thunder cracks above her head, the cold rain and wind seep to her bone right through her coat and clothes. _Is this nightmare real?_ Eunbi thinks fleetingly as she feels her feet slipping from beneath her. 

 She waits for the feel of hard stone and water against her body, for the unforgivable violation to come upon her, for her life to be mercilessly ripped away.

Instead, she feels the press of something soft and delicate cradling her. Her gaze flickers up, a pale round face framed with waves of raven trapped beneath a violet hood is the last thing she sees before everything blackens.


End file.
